


The Strongest Shape

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, the triangle is the most stable shape, it is the strongest and it cannot be faulted...So that is why the trinisette had three skies, to form the triangle that would keep everything balanced and stable. Trinisette-Skies Drabble. Multi-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strongest Shape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little drabble, I was thinking about Uni and Tsuna and Byakuran and then I thought of the trinisette and this little thing was born. I kind of like it, but I’m not sure if I’ve portrayed it quite right... so review and tell me eh?

It was strange really, how warm and safe they felt together. No one really understood why he trusted him and his words about her, but he did, and the three of them trusted each other even after the past, or the old future, threatened to tear them apart and make it so they could never be friends again.  
In the past they were always part of the trinisette, the three of them made up the foundation and ensured that every element under the sky was accepted, loved, held and allowed to flourish; this was their duty and always had been.  
That’s why the conflict in the future was just so strange. That’s why the trinisette acted to reunite the skies, and reunite the three that made the foundation of everything.  
You see, the triangle is the most stable shape, it is the strongest and it cannot be faulted. When people build anything they try to incorporate a triangle into anything they can, especially the foundations. So that is why the trinisette had three skies, to form the triangle that would keep everything balanced and stable.  
Uni would not be able to tell you why she always trusted and somewhere deep down loved Byakuran, even after he had stolen her soul, threatened her family, and tried to destroy her and Tsuna’s future, but she did. She couldn’t tell you why she trusted Tsuna so truly when she had only really just met him, but it was undeniable that she did.  
Byakuran would not be able to tell you why he wanted to be near Uni all the time, why it was he felt safe and calm when she was near. He also couldn’t tell you why it was he trusted Tsunayoshi to save him, even when he didn’t know he needed saving.  
Now Tsuna, he was never very talented at anything, he couldn’t easily make friends or enemies. He would never truly understand why it was he wanted to save Byakuran, and why it felt so inherently wrong that he was fighting against Byakuran. He was never very brave, never openly protective of anyone, so he didn’t understand why he immediately wanted to protect Uni when she came to him and asked for his protection, but he did, and it just felt so right.  
So when finally in the past or more accurately the present both Byakuran and Uni appeared, healthy, young, warm and smiling Tsuna didn’t understand why the hard knot started finally unraveling from his gut, because it was just so wrong that both Byakuran and Uni were no longer part of that founding triangle, to have them back, close to him, well Tsuna had never felt so safe and warm and calm than when he knew the two other bosses were back and the trinisette was complete again.  
You see, even if Millfiore, Vongola and Arcobaleno (Giglio Nero) famiglia were enemies, the skies were always to be friends, because the three of them were the same, all of them had the same responsibility, the same power, the same fears and pressures. While Uni was pressured by a short life and imminent death, Byakuran was pressured by expectations and insanity by the Cerevello and his own famiglia. And Tsuna, well he was faced with a blood drenched family and pressure as a last choice, people who didn’t believe in him, and a life he never wanted.  
Each of them had their own pressures, but Skies naturally merged, after all, the earth was under one sky, the same sky, and all the elements travel the world, naturally the skies are bonded if by nothing else than by their shared responsibility. But this bond makes it so the three skies pressured by the duty the trinisette throws on them always feel safe, warm and calm when they are together, because in the end they are the three points of the strongest shape man kind know


	2. Many Kinds of Triangle

There are many kinds of triangle, the right-angle which has one 90-degree angle; the equilateral with all angles at 60-degrees; the isosceles with two angles and two sides the same; the scalene with all different lengths and angles; and the obtuse with one obtuse angle, greater than 90-degrees.  
Now, for centuries, since the beginning of the trinisette, the triangle of power, the three points and the six other carriers has formed the most balanced, and perfect equilateral, and it is the strongest shape the same in every way and from whatever point of view it is seen from; but that changed when the newest skies took over.  
Suddenly, and for no reason anyone could think of, the trinisette changed shape from equilateral to isosceles, and no one could predict how inflexible the trinisette was about the sudden change.  
Tsuna- Vongola’s sky; the point and angle of the triangle- did not have six guardians, he had seven, this meant that the side of the triangle was one person longer, was one power stronger, and this upset the balance that was just so perfect.  
Luche, Aria, and eventually Uni- Arcobaleno’s sky; another point and angle of the triangle- also did not have six guardians, if one counted the failed Arcobaleno as one counted Chrome and Mukuro being the cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo, then Arcobaleno was also one person longer than the traditional trinisette set out.  
Byakuran- Millfiore’s sky; the final point and angle of the triangle- had the traditional six guardians, he was the traditional size and power, the perfect balance for the past centuries. This was eventually the downfall of the Decimo trinisette.  
Though the isosceles is still a triangle, it is not the strongest, nor is it the most stable, and this meant that there were weaknesses amongst the points and angles and sides. Trinisette was made to be balanced, to make sure that the powers were equal and in union to prevent some kind of overflow of power; to control the raw and immeasurable power the three families held. So to suddenly loose that balance was devastating, and may be the reason two skies lost their lives and their families crumbled.  
There are many kinds of triangles, and the triangle is the strongest shape. The trinisette however was only meant to be an isosceles triangle, and that is why the equilibrium of power shifted in a devastating direction and ended with only one sky remaining and weeping over the loss of it’s two other points, and it’s two other sides.


	3. Heaven and High Water

Three beings exist in the world that are often taken for granted, they are either pushed to the side as ‘unimportant’ or are simply looked on with awed eyes, not really looked at, at all.  
The sea: a torrent of fury and peaceful mystery. Depth still unexplored.  
The clam: a minuscule being in the greater picture, unimportant and uninteresting.  
The rainbow: unattainable, bathed in glorious colour and the promise of wish fulfilment and gold.  
Without the clam, the sea is a writhing, lonely beast. He is subject to bouts of insane laughter as he sinks ships and islands alike. A whirl of blood and death, enjoying the rush of insanity as the loneliness poisons him.  
The rainbow may seem ethereal, untouchable and unattainable, but it is delicate and unstable. It needs the sea’s spry and the clam’s joy to light it and give it substance. If the sea does adrift and loses itself in its own ideals of right and wrong there is nothing left to feel the rainbow its body.  
Without the sea the clam is left unnourished and alone, with no backbone and cause it is adrift and useless. It need something to shine within, something to guide it and tell it that it is doing well. The rainbow gives the clam a purpose, a shining light to bloom under, and even if the clam doesn’t have a pearl inside and is outshone by other creatures of the deep, with the rainbow shining down with faith and nurturing love, the clam can grow and become anything.  
Three beings exist in the world that are often taken for granted, they are either pushed to the side as ‘unimportant’ or looked on with awed eyes, but they understand each other the best, building each other up and giving them purpose and borders.  
The sea: a torrent of fury and peaceful mystery. Sharing a burden of insanity with the clams, and fighting the ambrosia of power with the rainbow.  
The clam: a minuscule being in the greater picture, unimportant and uninteresting. Growing strong under the pressures of the sea, and wise under the promise of the rainbow.  
The rainbow: unattainable, bathed in glorious colour and the promise of wish fulfilment. Given purpose and love by the clams, and remembering reason for fighting the poisoning power with the sea.


	4. Duty of the Base Lines

Uni was a child, the youngest of the Trinisette skies she held the heaviest burden and the shortest life. She smiled the brightest and she loved the deepest, and she was coveted by Byakuran and Tsuna. It was a pure coveting, but it was completely and utter possessiveness none the less. Trinisette skies generally acted possessive and protective of each other, but Byakuran and Tsuna took it to another level.  
A triangle is only as strong as its base, but that could be said for any shape or structure; so what made Trinisette any different? Well, it was the sheer power held within the delicate balance of the triangular sky.  
Uni was cursed with a bright, short life reining over the seven strongest in the entire world.  
Tsuna was tainted and blackened by the strongest mafia famiglia, forced to change what was already waist deep in filth.  
Byakuran saw too much and relieved lives of pain and torture while forging ahead for every one of his own lives lost.  
They were blessed with the presence of each other to wash away the pain and the grief, smiling, laughing, and enjoying their time together. Between the three of them, should they so choose, they could rule the world. They could rule a hundred worlds; they could rule the multi-verse.  
But they were happy living, together; with their famiglia; with their friends. Simply being alive this time was good enough.  
With all this power and possibility, as well as the imminent destruction of their point, Byakuran and Tsuna worked to be the strongest base they could be. They were the foundation of Trinisette, the physical power and maturity of the triangle. They were the oldest, the most mature, and simply the most possessive.  
Uni was still young, she loved and left easily, and her only true loyalty was to the two skies who shared her burden. Not even the Arcobaleno meant as much to her.

XXXX

Tsuna had arranged for the three skies to go out to lunch in his favourite restaurant- his treat- because they rarely got to spend time together what with Byakuran rebuilding Gesso, Uni getting used to living again, and Tsuna still trying to settle Vongola into its new boss. So when an opportunity arose he passed his duties off to Hayato and ensured that they would not be disturbed.  
Uni’s puppy-dog eyes towards Reborn did held immensely of course.  
The luncheon went by smoothly, they ordered food and a good bottle of wine- they were in Italy, why not partake in a wonderful dinner time accompaniment- and chated comfortably, Uni sat in between the two protective skies.  
The trouble started on their way back to Byakuran’s private condo for some more peaceful chatter and possibly a movie.  
“Well look here boys; we’ve got some kiddies playing outside at night.”  
Tsuna and Byakuran looked on impassively as a group of thugs surrounded them. They all swayed and leered, obviously aiming to get rid of the boys and keep Uni for some rather... unsavoury activities.  
“An’ they gots themselves a pretty little thing.” Another has slurred derogatively.  
“Now boys, why don’t you run along and leave your little whore friend here with us.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure we could... teach her a thing or two.”  
Uni froze and pressed herself against her two friends as she understood the meaning of those disgusting words. Tsuna and Byakuran could feel her shaking and immediately felt themselves growing more and more violent as their protective instincts started rising and rising fast.  
Tsuna pressed himself against Uni’s hack, his hands rising up to clamp Uni’s shoulders and cover her delicate ears, protecting her form the vile words slithering out of the thugs’ mouths.  
Byakuran moved to press himself against Tsuna’s back, his arms wrapping around Tsuna and Uni, pale hands reaching to cover Uni’s eyes, shielding her from the tainting sight of the scum before the three skies.  
The gathered men were surprised by the movement of the two older boys, a little worried about the strangeness of their movements. As they regained their whit they tried to move towards Uni again, but all the thugs stopped when chilling grins spread across both Byakuran’s and Tsuna’s faces. Their eyed dimmed and filled with bloodlust, Byakuran’s eyes glowing a haunting lilac and Tsuna’s eyes flaming with an amber hue.  
“Byakuran, can you deal with these scum?”   
“Of course, Tsu-na-yo-shi-Chan.~”  
Tsuna turned Uni into his chest suddenly covering her ears and ensuring she could not see the carnage about to be displayed. She was only young; it was the base of Trinisette’s duty to ensure that the point of the triangle did not falter or crumble.

XXXXXX

Tsuna walked Uni away as Byakuran cleaned off his hands and turned his jacket inside out. It always paid to be prepared for things of the unsavoury nature. When Byakuran arrived back at Tsuna and Uni’s side there was a relaxed smile on his face, he offered his arm out to Uni like the gentleman he was, and as they began to walk again he threw Tsuna a confident smirk.  
“Duty’s done, Tsunayoshi-chan~”  
Tsuna simply smiled in return and offered to take Uni’s other arm as they began walking towards the high-class condos on the other side of town.  
“Make sure to tell us if any other people both you, alright Uni?” Tsuna hummed.  
“We’ll make sure to talk to them for you.~”  
Uni smiled brightly as she squeezed the arms escorting her through the darkening streets of Italy. “Thank you, Byakuran, Tsuna. I love you both!”  
In her smiling bliss she missed the looks of possessive gratitude passing between Tsuna and Byakuran.  
Trinisette was a beacon of power and stability, but it was only as strong as its foundation. Tsuna and Byakuran being the oldest and strongest of the three skies ensured that their duty was fulfilled and that for the entirety of Uni’s rein as Trinisette’s point she was happy, protected and raised high above the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out WAY darker than I originally intended it to be XD  
> I actually imagined an Tsuna and Byakuran covering Uni’s eyes and ears, really protective of her...and it turned into ... whatever this is.  
> So please review, thank you so much for reading!!  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	5. Three Skies and Three Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by demonsLOver’s fic; ‘Royally Insane’. If you haven’t read it I’d go do that right now. This fic gave me shivers and such a huge burst of inspiration that I couldn’t help but write a chapter in this drabble series based upon it. You could call this my ‘Happy Halloween’ chapter to all of your, because it is going to be a little dark.  
> This is in a different format to the other chapters, hope that doesn’t throw you too much.  
> Warning!!!: If your sensitive to anything remotely ‘sensitive’ please beware before you read this. As I said, this is dark and I don’t know if I’ve been tact/tasteful by it.  
> I’ve never written anything like this, so please give some constructive criticism to me please!!

Trinisette is three skies. It has three bosses, three powers, and three inseparable people at its points. Thought it may not seem to an outsider, or even to themselves, when a decision is made that effects one sky, all three move to compensate and minimise the breakdown- the effect- this decision has on the trinisette as a whole.  
If you look into the history of the trinisette, though anyone who finds anything at all would be commended, it is plain to see that, over time – an incredibly unimaginable sense and length of time- the skies merge in the only physically possible way for three separate identities, that is namely in the way of personality, expression, and thought pattern.  
Three skies sat in the large conference room. Tsuna closed his eyes, listening to the scuffle and laughter and soft, relaxed breathing of the staff milling around them. Plates and silverware clinked into place as the staff fed the three meeting skies and the other gests of the large room. Glasses were filled and the aromatic tang of coffee and tea and wonderfully aged wine filtered around him. From the kitchen the smells of good home cooking drifted and promised a warm, hearty meal. It was all wonderfully perfect.  
Soft laughter filled the air and mumbles of soft conversation from the various persons within the room amongst each other and with the others around them drifted slowly around. Whines echoed from children, and moans of early rises and late nights shook from the elders gathered. It was like a typical meal time with the Vongola, Giglio Nero, Gesso, and if any mafia don was honest all mansions at any time of the day.  
Except, when Tsuna opened his eyes there was only Uni, Byakuran and himself in the meeting room. It was empty and not just of people, but of smell and sound in that dark and dangerous way that no one could accomplish with a simply evacuation. It was as if the mansion was deserted and had seen the death of itself and its inhabitants no short amount of time ago.  
The three sets of eyes lifted and met in amiable comfort. Violet and brown and orange clashed perfectly, but warmed as gazes met.  
Byakuran leant forward with a glass of thick red wine in his hand, he swirled the glass lazily and lent his check on his empty left hand. His casual, sinister smile slithered across his face and Tsuna smiled a reflecting smile.  
“Ne, Tsu-na-yo-shi-chan!” he breathed with narrowed, gleeful eyes. “That last one was a doosey my dear. How is it you get away with it? My guardians are as twisted as I am, so getting around them is as simple as misguiding a child with candy. Yours on the other hand coddle you like a fool.”  
A haunting smile spread across Tsuna’s face as Tsuna heard the poke at his own actions earlier that day. Getting around his guardians – all of them- wasn’t as easy as that, but it was certainly as entertaining. Uni giggled high and light when her own twisted smile drifted across her lips. It was suiting that none of the bosses gathered looked wrong with the smiles upon their faces. In fact, Uni would say that the smiles, ones that even Cheshire himself would flee from, made them all look radiant.  
“Now, Byakuran, what did we say about insulting your guardians like that?” she smiled and Tsuna hummed happily as he sipped at his own red wine. It was an old bottle; Tsuna had found it in the darkest corner of the Vongola winery. He would say with an arrogant smile that it was a bottle Primo himself put away, and it seemed fitting that they drink to Primo’s legacy tonight.  
“Oh Uni, you know as well as I that of all the guardians it is Byakuran’s who are the easiest to manipulate.” Tsuna smiled at the girl. He loved teasing the bosses. They were so united and so strong, so friendly, and so understanding.  
Tsuna leant back as Uni and Byakuran sipped from their glasses of the aged wine. It was Tsuna’s treat this meeting. Uni had brought a delightful basket of cheese and wine last meeting. Next time it would be Byakuran’s turn. The time after that would be decided by whoever won the next move.  
Tsuna couldn’t really remember when exactly they decided to make this game for themselves. Neither of the other two had ever really given it much thought either. Tsuna mused, hiding his smile behind his darkened glass of wonderfully bitter and sweet wine that it was perhaps right after Uni and Byakuran were revived. Or maybe it was after the Arcobaleno trials. Tsuna thinks the game really started off when Tsuna killed for the first time, at least then he was one-hundred-percent into this game. Uni and Byakuran never felt any aversion to playing, or to finding the ‘king’ of the game.  
Tsuna had been twisted really uncomfortably by the whole ‘kill for the family’ thing; he was protecting Lambo when it happened. He didn’t even really realise it until long after they were home and Tsuna was cleaned down by Gokudera and Yamamoto. From then on the guardians all gave their support, and eventually, each of them came home with their own kill, all bawling and scrubbing themselves clean of the taint. Tsuna gave his affection of course, telling them it was okay, it was for the family, they weren’t bad that they would all go to heaven where they belonged. But something inside him laughed with the brilliant impersonation of a hyena when they did cry into his chest. It didn’t really unsettle Tsuna, but it did make him pause for thought.  
It wasn’t long after that he met up with Uni and Byakuran to talk it through. He found out that it was simply an initiation. Each of them at one point had felt the same, Uni recently after her own death in the future and Byakuran an age ago when he took the seat of Millfiore boss.   
Tsuna looked into the idea of an initiation, and killing more and would be relieved to find that even Primo felt the same way he did. He found his answer stored away in the recesses of his mahogany office desk tucked neatly in a secret drawer in the form of a little, flawless diary entry. 

It happened again, and I’d be a fool not to realise the signs or the significance of such a discovery. I am shaken to my very core while at the same time not surprised. Irony, has always been such a marvel to me, and even now, when I can no longer see the physical outcome of my work I can feel it slide along my fingers, I can see the mangled, beautiful corpses of the people who tried to get in my way.  
Even now I’m tingling with it; I wish I didn’t have to clean that beautiful colour away. But the family aren’t so accepting of the colour as I am.   
How fun though, to think that I can hide such blissfulness from them by simply looking down casted and disgusted when they talk of another massacre in the name of an ‘unnamed’ famiglia. How positively wondrous to see them scowl and wretch while I roll with pride at the work, my beautiful, delectable work displayed in the newspaper headlines.  
What’s even better! I get called to survey the damage! To catch the criminal! It was hard pressed for me to control my laughter; because I think even Daemon would cringe away with fright. That man isn’t as vile and as hardened as he’d like to think, and that thought is simply more fuel to my fire. I want to taint them all! I want them to roll in the blood and bowels of my victims and get drunk on the fumes of iron and life-gold! How wonderful, to have all my family painted glorious crimson and flourish on the lives we take and store!  
But of course I cannot! What fun would that be, we’d end up being chased out. There a fun in the chace to be sure. But really, how many people do you think I could fool before I’m caught? Will I ever be caught?  
Perhaps I should find out? Maybe see if I can retire before they catch me in the act? What sins shall I pass to my sons and their sons? Will it be enough for them to understand the souldeep pleasure and euphoria I feel when I play this game?  
Will it be enough for them to feel the same glory of the kill? The same rush of the hunt?  
Will they feel the euphoria of being covered in their victims life?  
I certainly hope so, because it would be ever so upsetting to know one of my descendents missed out on so much joy in their lives.  
~ Primo.

Tsuna purred when he read the extract. It was one of many, but it was hands down his favourite. They were all written in a strange, tinted, brown ink, and when Tsuna leafed through the pages he was filled with that purring, raging hyena of laughter. When no one was home –or within earshot if he was in the mansion- he would let that laughter sing and rattle the air into fear.  
He was following after Primo, and his predecessor didn’t leave him hanging. He too started his own diary, written with ink forged from the Sin of Vongola. A truly aromatic ink that clung subtly to him in a way only he could smell.  
Tsuna found some kind of sick solace in the words and soon let that iota of doubt and disgust roll off his shoulders. The relief of weight was so relaxing and refreshing that he wished to rid himself of even more weight.  
Of course, as Byakuran would tell both Uni and Tsuna, killing just because they could was no fun. In more than a hundred of the worlds he ruled he killed for that reason, and he found himself so undeniably bored that he tried killing himself multiple times just for the rush killing used to give him.  
Uni also admitted to not wanting to kill just because she could. She got away with ‘murder’ in the mansion because of her cute face, brilliant acting skills and traumatic past. As she explained, playing a game just because they could win would be boring.   
That’s when it hit them- or Tsuna more accurately.  
“Why don’t we make a game of it then? We make rules, regulations; we could even make it routine. Every week or so we could meet and play our next move. It wouldn’t be boring then would it?”  
“We could find a king too.” Byakuran hummed in that sly, handsome voice as he threw another marshmallow into his mouth. “Hide it from everyone!”  
All three skies had practically purred in devilish delight at the idea. A game, they couldn’t be bored if they were playing such an interesting game. All three of them needed something like that. They were trinisette, they knew that, and they knew each other’s weaknesses, their strengths, and their burdens. Each had a family to carry, and a power to contain. It was debilitating sometimes, all that was required of them. This game of theirs would definitely lighten that burden, even if only for an evening a week. Besides, none of their keepers could rightly argue if any of them said that they were going to train with two of the strongest skies in the generation.  
It started out slowly; they only played once a month, sometimes once every two. But slowly the blood, the wine, and the brilliance of a hunt had them grasped. It all started to drive them to the edge. They found the stresses of boss-hood weighting on them in the most debilitating, weakening way. The only relief was this game they played. So once a month turned into twice, and twice into three, and finally into five times every month, though they wouldn’t push it; five was enough to balance them just this side of the knife’s edge they teased.  
“Tsuna, why did you choose the mask this time?” Uni asked as she delicately placed another mouthful of wonderful pasta into her small mouth. Again, this week it was Tsuna’s treat.  
Swirling his glass and inhaling, Tsuna looked at the mask on the table in front of him, it was white when he put it on earlier, but it was splattered with blackness that had given it a modern-art-like design to it.  
A hypnotic smirk lit his face as he answered. “I felt like seeing the fear of not knowing who was playing them.” He fingered the gun slid into the holster on her hip. He used the last bullet blowing the brains out of a quivering maid who had the gusto to try and run away. It was a waste of a bullet really. She was going to die from the blood loss anyway. But no one got away from Tsuna when he started the game.  
“How sneaky,” Byakuran purred. He so loved when Tsuna got dangerous. It often made him laugh, because the boy had been so innocent and blood-scared once upon a time. “Will you use a mask more often?”  
Tsuna contemplated that for a moment. “You know, I think I will. After all, aren’t we going to go more public with this game?” he closed his eyes and imagined taking his machine gun into public places, almost instantly, thinking of the screams and terror in the eyes of the civilians a canine-like snarl ripped his lips in happiness. Uni smiled when she saw the happy mirth in Tsuna’s eyes, it wasn’t often he got so happy. The mafia’s demand for his power and protection often brought him down. To see him happy was wonderful.  
“How right you are, Tsunayoshi-chan. Civilians would be so much more fun to play with! These mafia people don’t seem to understand the rules, they never play along properly. They’re never very scared until the end... it leaves me feeling somewhat...”  
“Unsatisfied?” Uni finished for him. He smiled as thanks which she reciprocated happily.  
“If we do go public you two will have to find masks too.”  
“Maybe we won’t.” Byakuran injected. “After all, we want to outdo you Tsunayoshi.”  
Tsuna giggled along with Uni, it would be a while before they let their game get too fun, after all, they needed to improve before they let others see their wonderful game. They’d have to make new rules and new guidelines. But, none of them seemed to mind, after all this was their game and the world was their playground.   
No one would ever pin them to such a gory, grim outcome. Not Uni, the princess of the Giglio Nero. Not Byakuran, the dog to Uni- chained and watched by the opposing Trinisette skies. But most certainly never Tsuna, the one golden child in the entire Mafia, the man who swore before the predecessors that he would change the mafia for something less bloodied, something that his friend could happily live in.  
Tsuna stood to leave after a quick glance of his clock. He had promised the guardians that he’d be back at the base before midnight. He had convinced them that he had some private training to do that needed complete peace and quiet. He had even finished the paperwork allotment for the next few days to appease Reborn. It was so tedious just to go out with his partner skies to play a game.  
“Oh Tsuna, before you leave you might want to clean up. We don’t want to ‘give up the game’ yet.” Uni called over her shoulder as Tsuna made his way across the dining hall towards Uni to bid farewell.  
He looked down at his feet with a look of calm contemplation upon his face. He lifted one foot with a sigh. Blood pooled on the floor in a large, spattered shape. It splashed his legs and climbed slowly up towards his torso. It seemed another pair of shoes were ruined.  
He looked back to his companions with a shrug. “I wouldn’t ruin our fun so soon Uni.” He lent down and kissed her young cheek. His lips became coated in the blood that splattered her face. He simply licked the blood away with a smile. “But be sure you do the same, you know blood stains your skin Uni, and Gamma is the closest to realising what we’re doing.”  
She sighed herself before looking at the tall, thin glass smudged with the blood on her hands. She didn’t bother cleaning her legs of the blood or even wiping the thick life-gold off of the cutlery she used, neither did the two others. But it was somewhat upsetting that her beautiful white dress was so brilliantly ruined. Her mother had bought it an age ago. Though, neither she nor Tsuna nor Byakuran would argue that she did not look positively ravenous in red.  
“Don’t worry Tsuna; I’ll be sure to clean up properly.” Her voice was sweet and high, but it held that sneaking hint of insanity that Tsuna began to thrive on when it entered either of his two companion’s tone or even his own.  
“I’ll make sure she’s all clean Tsunayoshi. No need to worry about this game ending any time soon.”

Tsuna gave thought to that for a moment, because it had been something of five years since this game of theirs began and it surely would be a shame if one of them ruined the fun so soon. It was something of a thrill Tsuna felt- as did Uni and Byakuran- when he successfully hid his insanity from their famiglia and outsiders. It wasn’t often, but a few times Tsuna almost let his psychotic, insane laughter out and cackled in the faces of his innocent, naive guardians when they acted so cold and disgusted by the after-effects of another round of the trinisette skies’ games.  
How ignorant and cute they could be.  
Once, Reborn almost caught him out when he came back to his mother’s house with blood still clinging to his hair and sitting of so peacefully under his fingernails. It took him almost a second to figure out his excuse. It almost sent him into a good impression of a demonic hyena when Reborn had sighed and smiled- “‘Dame-Tsuna’ you never chang; go take a shower, before I shoot you.”- He had completely fooled the ‘World’s greatest Hitman’ into believing that he was covered in the red dirt from the park and was covered in it because he had been playing with the local children. The reason it looked like blood- it had rained the day before.

Gamma was as vigilant as a hawk, and one day Tsuna and Byakuran had been drinking their regular glass of beautifully aged red- courteously of Byakuran this time- waiting for Uni during one of these regular meeting when said child, only thirteen at the time- had walked in holding her stomach with blood splattered all over her arms and legs, with only a few specks on her beautiful blue dress and dying the end of her impractically long hair. Upon her face was a smear of blood from chin to forehead and a positively gleeful, terrifying smile on her face as laughter ripped from her lungs.   
Both Byakuran and Tsuna had stood with one delicately raised eyebrow upon Uni’s entrance. Tsuna had gone to Uni’s chair and pulled it out for her before taking his own seat once again. “I take it something entertaining happened after your turn?” Byakuran was the first to speak and Tsuna couldn’t help the amused smirk that appeared on his face as Uni fought her body to stop the demonic giggling.  
“Gamma walked in just as I got back from the last turn, I had decided to go home quickly to pick up that recipe I promised you, Tsuna, and Gamma walked in.” Her speech was punctuated by deep breathes and little bursts of wonderfully haunting giggles. Mirth lit her eyes and Tsuna could almost imagine the look on Gamma’s face if he walked in on his precious ‘Princessa’ when she looked the way she did.  
It seemed only Byakuran and Tsuna understood how gloriously beautiful she looked dashed with that shade of red.  
Byakuran smiled wickedly as he looked upon the smiling, giggling child and burst into his own loud, boisterous laughter. “Uni, you are so wonderful! How did you pull it off?”  
Byakuran looked on as Uni picked up her delicate glass- filled with that same red wine despite her age- and she sipped at it barely hiding that wide grin she wore. “Oh Byakuran, it was simple. I hold him I had an accident with some paint. As for the smell, well, I don’t wear that expensive perfume and burn those acrid incent for nothing.” She winked then and smiled, and that smile widened when Tsuna next opened his mouth.  
“That’s brilliant!” Tsuna called out to Uni who was smiling pleasantly. His eyes were glowing with the tainted orange flames and he practically glowed with it all. He laughed loudly, holding his blood splattered suit with a tear gathering at the corner of his eye as he laughed. “You, Uni, are the most dangerous out of the three of us. At this rate it’ll be you and that innocent face of yours that will win.” Tsuna smiled with psychotic glee as Uni smiled, blood smearing her pale skin. She knew all too well that she was going to win.

One evening, after Tsuna and Uni had returned from their move of the game, both smothered in the red life-gold of opponents both smiled and spoke highly of. It wasn’t often that the trinisette skies got a workout during this game. Each turn they took seemed to be ever boring. It irked them all to no end, because really, this game started to rid the bosses of their stresses and boredom.  
When they entered the room Byakuran sat with a cat-like smirk stretched across his face and both looked at him with amusement. His hair was streaked with darkening red and his once violet tattoo was now painted- Tsuna and Uni could tell that Byakuran did it himself- with over exaggerated strokes and splashes of red. It wasn’t often that Byakuran was happy with his move. He was the one that wasn’t so easily pleased. When Uni and Tsuna would be chuckling darkly with amusement he would be sighing and stepping through the pools of blood with disappointment. So to see him so... joyful ...about something made them pause for thought.  
“So Byakuran, who caught you out?” Uni took her seat and rested her face on her right palm, looking over her white-haired companion with interest.  
If it was possible, which at that point Tsuna hadn’t been so sure, Byakuran’s cat-like grin took a turn and his pointed, glimmering teeth glared at them with defiant, wonderful bliss.  
“It was Bluebell.” Immediately Uni and Tsuna reciprocated the grin. While the rule stated that they couldn’t ‘harm’ their guardians- or else ruin the fun of hiding their games- they could get close to revealing this little tournament they played. Of all Byakuran’s guardians, Bluebell was the least likely to brush the blood-coated, psychopathic boss off as simply an amusement. “She ran off crying to Kikyo that I was a demon.” Tsuna wanted to cackle, as did Uni, but Byakuran’s intense, maniacal laughter beat them to it and soon enough they were all eating their wonderful dinner with bloodied grins and stained hands.

“We’ll meet again next week for the next round?” Byakuran’s shivery tone wafted through Tsuna’s souls as he stepped over the bloodied, twisted corpses of their latest and disappointingly weak opponents and spun on his heel. He had to use more force because his feet had stopped on a corpse, but he faced his friend anyway.  
“Don’t we always?” Tsuna smiled that twisted, insane smile that left his face grotesque but so intriguingly wondrous that no one would dare to look away.  
He waved over his shoulder, walking with a disturbingly balanced, practiced ease over the tossed and decimated corpses as he strode towards the door that was splashed with blood and other grim details that led into the reddened mansion.  
As he spoke his last sentence his smile twisted wonderfully and a psychotic and hyena busts of laughter followed the tear in his face as he thought of the brilliant rules they set in place to make their game even more interesting.  
“After all, I would never ruin our Fun by not arriving promptly”  
You see, if anything disrupts the balance of even one sky the others work subconsciously to minimise the change of this shift. It is to the point- this subconscious movement and fixing- that the skies will lie to themselves, will alter the very cores of their hosts for the Trinisette. It is so instinctive, and lies are so very powerful and dangerous- to trinisette and the hosts- that a lie no matter how dark, dirty and wrong will eventually be made irrevocably into a truth.


End file.
